The present invention relates to a breakdown cylindrical container having circular ends which can be easily folded to a minimum volume for disposal.
When empty cans are thrown away in their original form they fill waste receptacles in a short time. Also, cans are crushed into irregular and random-shaped volumes and quickly fill waste receptacles.
The present invention overcomes the aforesaid problems by providing a breakdown cylindrical container with a plurality of precreased locations such that the container may be manually folded into a flat folded volume size that takes less space in the waste receptacle even before the near cylindrical portion or portions are crushed to provide an even smaller volume for disposal.
Some 8.8 billion empty cans, such as soft drink, are disposed of each year in Japan. This new phenomenon can be called "empty can pollution". One reason for this new pollution is that empty cans have the same amount of volume as full ones and it seems logical to reduce the volume without the use of any tools or special strength. Cans that are randomly smashed tend to crumple into odd shapes especially when stepped on or smashed. Such smashed cans remain inconvenient to handle.